Antorcha
by Volkner-45
Summary: Ésta es la historia de un chico que conoce a una chica, ésta es la historia de una chica que conoce a un chico, pero no se hagan ilusiones, ésto no es una historia de amor... Mi primer Fic :D
1. Antorcha

**NOTA: Las palabras en **_**cursiva **_**significan los pensamientos de los personajes x3**

**Este es mi primer Fic :D espero que les guste, manden sus review o algún comentario (comentario, no ofensas).**

ANTORCHA

A lo lejos solo se podía ver a una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos café claro, con una falda rosa, una ombliguera blanca y un pequeño pañuelo en la cabeza de color lila, sentada en el mismo lugar donde encontró al que la había cambiado por completo, se encontraba lamentándose, dejando caer lágrima por lágrima, ¿por qué siempre tenía que arruinar todo?, aunque, tampoco era toda su culpa, ¿o sí? Se levantó rápido de ahí, miró el cielo, estaban cambiando los matices cada vez más y más rápido, caminó por Fuchsia city acompañada de su Vaporeon, su pokémon preferido.

-Mierda…-Dijo Sophie- ¡¿Por qué no me puedo quitar esa estúpida canción de mi cabeza?!

*Flash back*

_-Hola Sophie- Preguntaba un chico de cabellos oscuros, con ojos de un color ámbar hermoso, cubiertos por los cristales transparentes de unos lentes._

_-¿Qué?, ¡Ah!, Hola Rodrigo- Dijo la castaña mientras leía._

_-Vengo a darte las gracias por ayudarme en… bueno, en todo lo que no puedo hacer, que es todo- Dijo algo avergonzado_

_-No hay problema, me encanta ayudar a las personas- Mencionó Sophie –O eso era lo que me gustaba y hacía antes…- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro demasiado suave como para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de sus palabras._

_-Es en serio, muchas gracias, si no es molestia quisiera pasar un poco de tiempo contigo- Rodrigo se sonrojó -De hecho quiero dedicarte una canción- Volvió a sonrojarse, pero ahora mas rojo- Se llama "Antorcha", yo no la escribí la escribió un grupo llamado "Ataque 77", pero la volvería a escribir por ti._

_-G-Gracias, emm... lo siento no sé qué decir, de todas las personas que he ayudado, ninguna me ha agradecido, y-y no estoy acostumbrada a recibir mucho afecto… suena raro, lo sé, pero…-_

_-Eres adorable jaja- Interrumpió Rodrigo mientras Sophie se ponía roja._

_*_Fin del flash back*

-Esta anocheciendo, debemos llegar rápido a Saffron city, vamos Vapo.-

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran cómo llegó a ser así, todo esto se remota hacia cuando Sophie realiza su viaje a Johto.

Ella se encontraba sentada a las afueras de un café en Goldenrod city, disfrutando de una malteada mientras leía un libro, hasta que el sonido de su pokegear sonó.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- Dijo Sophie

- _Sophie, solo quiero saber cómo va tu viaje para conocer a los Dex holders_- Respondió una voz

-Por ahora va bien, fui a Hoenn y conocí a Ruby y Sapphire, tuve una batalla con Sapphire, pero claro que no la derroté, su blaziken es muy fuerte, apenas Vapo lo derrotó.

-Ok, si necesitas algo dimelo, adiós, te quiero-

-Adiós mamá-

De repente hubo algo que la cubrió de los rayos del Sol, era un muchacho, tenía una gorra a la cual se le salía un flequillo oscuro, sus ojos eran dorados y sostenía un palo de billar.

-Hola, nena- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora- Soy Gold ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Disculpa pero tengo novio- Respondió Sophie un poco molesta, sabía que Gold era un pokedex holder, pero en esos momentos no quería hablar con un completo pervertido.

-Vamos que tal si me siento un rato aquí contigo…- El Dex holder solo quería tratar de seducir a Sophie hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Gold! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Gritó una chica de cabello azul sostenido en 2 coletas

-¡Eeek! ¡¿Crystal?! Este… pues… bueno…- El pelinegro no podía soltar ninguna palabra

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy!- Grito la peliazul

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No Crystal, vamos una más, una más!-Decia con impaciencia

Sophie salió de ahí, claro después de pagar la cuenta, odiaba ver a las parejas, por eso se largó, quién no pensaría eso después de haber roto con su novio hace 2 semanas!, así es, Sophie inventó una excusa a Gold de tener novio porque no quería que jugaran con ella otra vez, y sabia que Gold era ese tipo de personas que le encantaba usar a las personas un día y al otro cambiarlas, aunque no podía juzgarlo, ella en el tiempo de su ruptura había cambiado de la chica mas caritativa a la persona más cruel, bueno no era cruel, pero usaba a los hombres y los hacía "pagar" por lo que le pasó con su novio, los mantenía con encantos y luego ellos se enamorarían perdidamente de ella, así podían hacer lo que le de la regalada gana a aquella chica.

-Rayos, en todos lugar hay amor, solo son una bola de crédulos que en serio piensan que estarán juntos por siempre…- Mencionó, acto seguido se topó con un chico pelirrojo algo serio.

-Ups, lo siento, soy una torpe, jaja- Ahora ella se encontraba algo avergonzada por darle un golpe en el estómago al sujeto.

-No importa, seria yo el que te pediría disculpas, el tipo que te coqueteo es un amigo mío, en serio pido que lo disculpes, es un idiota.

- Si, emm… no importa, tú eres un Dex Holder ¿no? Silver si no me equivoco- Dijo Sophie

-Sí, ahora me debo de ir- Interrumpió Silver

-¡Espera! Si no es molestia quisiera tener una batalla contigo… estoy en un reto conmigo misma-

-Mmmmm… está bien, ¡Sal Honchkrow!-

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!, quiero ver si le puedo ganar a un Holder, he ido con mas pero bueno, sabes que yo no estoy a su nivel y…-

-Hagámoslo rápido…- Le dijo Silver a Sophie al ver que estaba muy emocionada y eso podría tardar

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sal Vapo!-

-¡Honchkrow, persecución!- El pokémon tipo volador lanzó su ataque dejando muy mal al tipo agua

-¡Ahora Vaporeon, Rayo Aurora!- El ataque fue tan efectivo que dejó a Honchkrow muy debilitado

-Fue mejor de lo que me imaginé, ¡Sal Feraligatr!

-¡Vapo regresa, Nym ve!

-¡Feraligatr, usa Surf!-

-¡Gatr!- el pokemon cocodrilo lanzó el ataque y dejo en golpe crítico al Vileplume

-¡Rayos! ¡Nym, esporas!

-¡Viiileeeeeplume!- Al lanzar el ataque Feraligatr quedó en un profundo sueño

-¡Ahora Giga drenado!- con el movimiento el Vileplume se recuperó del ataque arrojado por el pokémon tipo agua.

-¡Feraligatr vuelve, sal Weavile!-

-¡Nym, Polvo Veneno!-

-¡No tan rápido, Weavile, ventisca!- Cuando la ventisca se proyectó, Nym quedó completamente fuera de combate-

-Un momento… Weavile se envenenó aunque no lograste lanzar el Polvo veneno-

-Así es, los Vileplume poseen grandes hojas y a veces sueltan polvos venenosos o somníferos-

-Gran técnica-

-Gracias, ahora ¡Sal Ninetales!

*Tiempo después*

-Woow eres muy fuerte, jamás le ganaré a un Holder- Mencionó Sophie

-Gracias, deberías de practicar más, así le ganarías a uno, ahora me iré, si Crystal no está con Gold quizás el esté en algún bar, adiós-

-Adiós… creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en Johto, regresaré a Kanto, no he ido a visitar a los Holders de ahí y tampoco he retado el gimnasio de Viridian city, ¡Sí, eso es, podría tener una batalla contra Red y también con Green, genial, ahora solo tengo que regresar!-

*Después del viaje*

-No me había fijado que Vermilion city era tan bella, Vamos Vapo necesitamos ir a Viridian, pero antes… iré a ver a alguien a la que no veo mucho… rápido, a Fuchsia city.

*Otro tiempo después xD*

-Ufff Uff, listo ya llegamos… *Toc toc toc*- Cuando Sophie toca la puerta, ésta se abre dejando ver a una chica de cabello suelto color Negro, unos shorts amarillos y una playera algo pequeña de color verde.

-¡¿Sophie?! ¡Hola hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos!

-Hola Elizabeth, no vengo aquí desde mis 15 años jaja-

-Es cierto, recuerdo que viniste aquí con….- Al decir "con…" la pelinegra se acordó de que Sophie ya había roto con aquella persona hace 2 semanas, esto lo supo gracias a que aunque no se habían podido ver, ellas siempre se mantenían en contacto- Disculpa no lo recordaba…-Menciono Elizabeth.

-No importa, solo cambiemos de tema-

-¡Ahhh si!, como acaba de pasar tu cumpleaños, quiero darte esto- Elizabeth sacó una pokeball que tenia dentro un dulce Natu

-¡Pero qué hermoso! ¡Gracias por eso!-

-No importa, es poco comparado con lo que tú haces por mí…-

-No compares lo que hago, tu eres muy amable, aparte lo mejor de dar un regalo es darlo con el corazón, no importa si es bueno o malo-

-Pero es que tu siempre me ayudas y aparte no quieres recibir nada a ca…- La chica estaba a punto de decir "nada a cambio" hasta que otra voz le quitó la palabra- _¡Rayos!-_ Se oyó a lo lejos-

-Espera, creo que alguien está en problemas, iré a ver si le sirvo de ayuda- Dijo Sophie

-Claro, tú como siempre ayudando- Dijo en tono burlesco Elizabeth

*Al llegar al lugar*

-Siempre pierdo, ya que, tendré que seguir entrenando…-

-Ufff uff… ¡Hola! soy Sophie, oí un grito así que vine rápido para ver de que trataba- Mencionó sonriente al chico de cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran color ámbar, claro esos ojos le recordó su experiencia con Gold, unos shorts color café y una playera Amarilla

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo, no pasó nada, ¿Verdad Phanpy?-

-¡Pyy!- Gritó en pokémon

-Claro, no me gustaría perder mí tiempo con un idiota como tú-

-¡¿Idiota?! Yo te podría ganar en una batalla-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Tú no logras derrotar ni a un Rattata!-

-Claro que lo logro-

-¡No! Aparte te podría ganar hasta con este nuevo Natu que ni supera el nivel 10-

-¡Probémoslo, ve Phanpy!-

-¡Vamos Natu!

-¡Phanpy, terremoto!

-¡Ja, tonto, Natu es también tipo Volador, asi que no le afecta ataques de tipo tierra como esos! ¡Ahora Natu, Rayo confusión!

-¡Naatuu!- Mencioné el pequeño pájaro.

-¡Phanpy, Desenrollar!- A pesar de que el pokémon elefante estuviera cofundido logró lanzar el ataque.

_-Piensa Sophie piensa, los ataques Psiquicos no le harán mucho daño y los voladores tampoco… ¡Ya sé, Natu logro aprender el movimiento Giga drenado, Sí con eso lo tengo todo resuelto! _¡Natu, Giga drenado- Con aquel MT el Phanpy del adversario quedó fuera de batalla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooo, mi pobre Phanpy!-

-Descuida lo puedes llevar al Centro Pokémon-

-Seguro, regresa Phanpy, por cierto, no había visto a alguien pelear así, ¿me enseñas?

-¿Te sorprendió? Pero si solo fue unos pequeños ataques y ya…-

-Pues no muchos me pueden derrotar, y tú lo hiciste fácil, perdón debo de irme, voy a ir con un amigo a pescar, quiero capturar un pokémon de agua, aunque no se me da ese tipo-

-P-perfecto… cuando seas más fuerte tendremos una batalla-

-Claro, ahora mismo me voy a entrenar-

Cuando el muchacho se fue, ella lo siguió discretamente, lo encontró sentado a la orilla del mar pescando junto con otra persona, así que usó Surf para poder seguir viendo al chico, entonces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya tenía a la persona especial que hacía que espiar valiera la pena.


	2. Otro encuentro

**Aquí va el siguiente capítulo :3 Hasta ahora no veo muchos lectores, pero aún así voy a continuar. Ésta narración es de Sophie, las letras en **_cursiva_ **son los pensamientos de los personajes. Voy a hacer este Fic un Songfic, pero eso va a hacer más adelante ^^.**

* * *

Otro encuentro

Era otro día, el Sol estaba en medio del cielo y el calor era tan grande que hasta las almas se iban al infierno para no sentir esta temperatura. Ya pasaron 4 semanas desde el encuentro con ese chico, nunca la pregunté su nombre, aunque si lo espié. He estado entrenando, supongo que el también… ¡¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?! No importa, quiero probar a mi nuevo amigo, se llama Octi, es un Octillery.

-Ufff hace mucho calor ¿no crees Octi?-

-¡Llery!- Respondió el pokemon tipo agua

-Muy bien vayamos por paletas heladas-

Al llegar a la tienda no sabrán que o a quién me encontré (Es muy obvio xD), ahí, comprando paletas, se encontraba él, no querrán saber cómo estaba mi cara en ese momento, era extraño, justo estaba pensando en aquel chico, no quería que me viera, así que me cubrí el rostro con una de esas revistas que solo cuentan chismes, aunque debo decir que muchos son muy buenos, como por ejemplo cuando salió que Yellow, la Dex holder mas inocente, salía con Red, el campeón de Kanto, volviendo al tema, intenté caminar para salir de la tienda pero mis piernas se movieron en dirección al joven, y entonces mi boca habló..

-H-hola, creo qu-que me recuerdas, ¿cómo estás?-_¡Idiota, soy una idiota!, ¿por qué tenía que abrir mi bocota?_

-¿Huuh? ¡Ahhhh! Ya sé… tú eres la chica con la que me enfrenté, debes saber que yo ya me hice más fuerte-

-Emm… si, por cierto nunca me presenté, soy Sophie de Cerulean city-

-Yo soy Rodrigo de Viridian city-

-Mucho gusto, emmm… creo que… debo ir a entrenar…-

-¿Te acompaño? Yo también necesito entrenar, dime, a dónde vas- Tras éstas palabras quedé petrificada, no podía creer que él quería estar conmigo.

-Pues voy a ir con los Rhydons, soy experta contra el tipo roca y tierra, ahora imagina con un Rhydon jaja-

-Muy bien, yo también soy bueno contra el tipo piedra, pues mi Phanpy ya evolucionó-

-Ok… entonces, vamos- Cada vez, me sentía más nerviosa. Al llegar a la cueva nos encontramos varios Zubats, pero ningún Rhydon.

-¡¿Cómo voy a entrenar matando puras porquerías?!-

-Calma Sophie ^^' ya pronto saldrá un buen pokémon-

-Sí, es cierto, perdón por el escanda…- En ese momento un ruido como una estampida retumbaron en la cueva, era muchos Rhydons enojados que llegaron a atacarnos-

-¡Donphan, Terratemblor!-

-¡Doon!- El Donphan lanzó el ataque pero los Rhydon eran muy fuertes y entre muchos utilizaron Pedrada sacando fuera de combate al pokémon elefante.

-¡Mierda, ya no puedo utilizar ningún pokémon más, solo esta Houndoom pero no quiero ver a mis amigos tan debilitados!- En lo que Rodrigo decía eso, no se dio cuenta que el mismo ataque que los Rhydon usaron contra su pokémon que estaba a sus espaldas iba a dar contra él, así que saqué mi Octi.

-¡Pistola agua!- Octi actuó rápido, haciendo que la roca retrocediera y no le diera un golpe a Rodrigo.

-¡Wooow, gracias!- Mencionaba sorprendido

-No agradezcas, los debemos derrotar ¡Salgan Vapo, Nym, Wrath!-

-Vaaaaporeon- Gritó la evolución de Eevee

-Pluuume- Respondió Nym

-Poliii- Decia Wrath

-¡Vaporeon Hidro cañón hacia esos Rhydon!- Vapo atacó y los debilitó

-¡Nym, Danza pétalo por ahí!- Otra vez el Vileplume lanzó su ataque siendo muy efectivo.

-¡Wrath Cinta focus hacia los de la derecha!- Y como se esperaba, también fue muy efectivo.

-¡Acabemos con esto, Octi, Pistola agua!- Con eso bastó para que los Rhydons se quedaran sin atacarnos, ya había entrenado mucho ahí y ningún Rhydon me asustará, claro Rodrigo era nuevo, pero no tenia que temer soy una experta con el tipo agua, hasta le gané a la líder de gimnasio de mi ciudad, que también se especializa en aquel tipo.

-Pero qué demonios… ¡Eso fue asombroso! Jamás había visto a alguien pelear así, y pues, menos a una mujer…- Volvió a decir Rodrigo sorprendido, vaya que es nuevo en las peleas.

-Me subestimas, mejor vamos al centro pokémon-

-Si…-

* * *

-Creo que nunca lograré tener una buena batalla-

-Si puedes, dime, dónde entrenas-

-Pues muchas veces voy a la Central de energía a pelear contra los Electabuzz-

-¿A l-la Cen-central?-

-Sí, ahí evoluciono Donphan, ¿hay algún problema?-

-Pues, cuando era niña un día fui a la Central y me perdí, los pokémon me atacaban, solo podía correr y aunque salí de ese lugar no paraban de lanzarme chispas, entonces me escondí en la hierba alta, era muy tonta para saber que era ahí donde se escondían más, no sabía qué hacer así que fui al agua donde algunos pokémon me ayudaron usando Surf, y esa es la causa de mi afición a los tipo agua.

-Pues vamos de nuevo-

-¡Odio los pokemons de tipo Electrico, aparte, los míos son de Agua y no tendría oportunidad!-

-Eres muy fuerte como para tener miedo a unos simples pokémon, anímate-

-No soy nada fuerte, soy muy débil y más contra esa bestia….s…- Me quedé estática, él me había callado de la peor manera, un beso en la mejilla, no evité ponerme roja- Emm… aun… esos… no…- No logré pronunciar ni una palabra.

-Supongo que eso es un "sí"- Me dijo Rodrigo algo risueño

-Pues… sí- Dije con la mirada baja –

-Deja de temblar ya Sophie-

-¡Cállate, yo no quería venir aquí!- Creo que se dio cuenta del miedo que tenía.

-Ok, ok, solo sígueme, ¡Mira un Magneton!

-Este es fácil ¡Ninetales, Lanzallamas!-

-Muy bien, pero eso solo porque es también tipo acero, tenias ventaja-

-Entonces ¿Qué hago?-

-Mmmm… derrota a un Electabuzz-

-¡Pero...!-

-Nada de "peros" señorita, usted debe de enfrentar sus miedos-

-Hmpf, está bien ¡Sal Vaporeon! Busquemos un Electabuzz- Caminamos, pero solo encontraba muchos Magnemite, hasta que por fin salió.

- BUZZ-

-¡Hay no!- Como pueden notar por mi expresión, ese pokémon no era normal, era varicolor, y no solo era uno, eran muchos más- Ro-Rodrigo…. Creo que mejor hay que correr..-

-¿Por qué… Ok mejor corramos- Al decir eso los 2 salimos corriendo, esquivando los rayos que nos daban, solo que, no logre ver uno y causo un impacto contra mi lanzándome hacia otro extremo del lugar-

-¡Sophie!- Solo oí su voz y quede desmayada, todo se ponía oscuro.

* * *

-¡Sophie, Sophie, vamos despierta!-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Uff solo fue un sueño-

-En realidad no, estas en el hospital, te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza, suerte que derroté a todos y capturé a uno-

-Jaj que bueno que tengas un shiny, eso te ayudará, por cierto, ¿tú me cargaste hasta aquí?-

-Emmm… pues… sí, si lo hice- Todo había salido bien hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar eso, la estúpida pregunta nos puso un color rojo a los dos- Ahora ven te sacaré de aquí-

-Gracias…- dije antes de quedarme en los brazos de Morfeo (Morfeo es el hijo de Sueño, Dios griego, pues del sueño xD)

* * *

**Fin del capítulo :D no actualicé seguido ya que el Fic se me borró más de 3 veces, pero aun así lo terminé :D por cierto, esta historia (personajes y el drama) fue algo que le pasó a una amiga, se me hizo un buen Fiction así que le agregue lo que más me gusta: Pokémon.**


	3. El comienzo de un relación

**Tercer capítulo :3, trato de actualizar rápido para compensar el tiempo que no pude su****bir el segundo, seguimos con la narración de Sophie, ahora si vienen las canciones ^^, ya saben **_cursiva_** son los pensamientos y – son los diálogos :D voy a tratar de hacer este Fic algo más picosito -3- para que no se aburran ;)**

* * *

El comienzo de una relación

Rodrigo me cargó mientras yo aún dormía, cuando desperté me encontré en una cama, tenía unos trapos mojados en mi cabeza y veía como una mujer los enrollaba y los volvía a mojar, entonces, volteó su mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya había despertado, intenté pararme, me sentía un estorbo en la casa de alguien más, pero mi cuerpo me dolía y cada pequeño movimiento era una tortura.

-¡AUCH!, lo-lo siento señora, creo que debo de irme, no quiero ser una molestia ¡AUCH!-

-¡No,no cariño! Mi hijo te trajo aquí, dice que sufriste un accidente con unos Electabuzz, dime ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Pues… no puedo decir que me siento bien, pero tampoco mal… un momento… ¿!usted es la madre de Rodrigo?!-

-Sí pero ahora necesitas reposar, iré a ver qué está haciendo ese muchacho, solo lo envíe a Pewter city a traer algunas cosas y no ha vuelto, espera aquí ahorita vuelvo- La dama salió dejándome sola en la habitación que por cierto, era del chico, poco a poco me paré y justo cuando iba a salir de la casa Rodrigo abre la puerta mientras sostiene unas bolsas.

-¿Sophie? Qué raro pensé que estabas durmiendo, traje todo lo necesario para que te sientas mejor-

-Pero si yo me siento bien, no debes de hacer eso- Rodrigo levanta una ceja y me agarra el hombro, ¡claro que no me sentía bien, estaba de la...! (Ok no xD)

-¡AUCH!-

-¿Ves? No estás nada bien, ahora sube y descansa, yo me haré cargo de ti- Me sonrojé, él no tenía que decir eso, el amor se oye y es muy empalagoso, repugnante, pero una buena sensación, regresé a la cama y me recosté.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, me quedé varios días hasta que me recuperé, aunque debo admitir que no me quería ir, bajé a la cocina, después de todo lo que hicieron por mi quería cocinarles un poco, cuando vi estaba la mamá de Rodrigo cocinando, aún así le quise ayudar.

_If i fell in love with you__  
__Would you promise to be true__  
__And help me understand__  
__'cause i've been in love before__  
_

-Déjeme ayudarle en eso-

-Hay no, no, yo puedo hacerlo-

-Pero…-

-Nada de "peros"- Era igual a su hijo…- es lo menos que puedo hacer, la novia de mi hijo está muy mal, no lo permitiré-

-Lo siento señora pero no soy la novia de Rodrigo, solo soy su amiga-

-¿No eres su novia? Pero si él te cargó desde Cerulean hasta aquí, Viridian, aparte que te dio un beso-

-P-p-pues n-no so-soy su no-novia- No podía creer que fuera a hacer todo eso aquel joven. La tarde pasó volando, todo fue risas y más risas, pero dio la noche, y ahí todo cambió.

* * *

-Voy a ir a una fiesta Sophie ¿Quieres venir?-

-Pues… no quiero ser un estorbo y…-

-¡Sophie, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no eres un estorbo un Rattata es un estorbo pero tú no!-

-Es que me da mucha vergüenza-

-Vamos, no te sientas así, eres muy linda, ¿qué dices?-

-Ok…-

-Muy bien iremos volando, ¡mamá, préstame tu Pidgeot!

-¡Claro hijo, agárralo!- Se escuchó

-¡Espera, espera, yo no voy a ir montada en un ave, ni loca!-

-¿Por qué? Son lindas, tiernas y ahorran el viaje-

-No subiré a un ave y tampoco volaré sobre ella-

-Ahora me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a las alturas a los pájaros-

-No… exactamente…-

-Da igual sube-

-¡No!-

-Sube o iré por ti-

-Inténtalo- Solo dije eso y me agarró como una muñeca de trapos y me sentó en el Pidgeot

-Decías…-

-¡No,no, yo me largo de aquí!-

-Ni pensarlo- Me sujetó el brazo y rápido salió, dejando polvo en el suelo

-Voy a vomitar-

-Ya deja de quejarte-

-Pero si fuiste tú el que me dijo que…-

-Nada de "peros", anda, ya llegamos, ¿ves que no fue nada?-

-Sí claro, solo tengo un trauma-

-Ya baja-Mencionó Rodrigo, mire al suelo con disgusto- Yo te espero aquí jeje- Dije con una gota de sudor resbalando por mi cabeza.

-Vamos, salta, yo te cargo- _Yo te cargo _Pasó por mi cabeza, sin duda me dejé caer, quería estar más tiempo entre sus brazos

Al llegar todos nos miraban, se podían oír todos sus chismes, no entendía por qué, hasta que vi que teníamos las manos cruzadas, era raro, y de seguro eso era la causa, él me presentó con sus amigos, muy buenas personas, claro conmigo, con Rodrigo mmm… no tanto que digamos ^^". Todo estaba perfecto, pero ni la felicidad dura para siempre, todos sabemos que el chico más lindo siempre tiene sus admiradoras, y claro, no les gustaba para nada que yo estuviera con él, así que se me acercaron.

_And i found that love was more__  
__Than just holding hands__  
__If i give my heart to you__  
__I must be sure_

-Hola "niñita" oímos que eres de Cerulean, claro el lugar de los peces, ya sé, te diré Magikarp-

-No creo que sea un buen nombre, soy Sophie-

-¿Entonces eras tú la que siempre jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas?-

-Yo...-

-Si es cierto, la chica que tiraba a la basura a cada persona-

-Me arrepiento de haber hecho eso, aparte ustedes no saben qué fue lo que paso y…-

-¡Hay pero qué bonito collar! ¿Puedo tenerlo?- Intentó quitármelo pero no accedí

-¡Dejen eso, fue lo último que me dio mi padre antes de morir!- Dije con los ojos húmedos

-Dámelo- Esta vez hizo más fuerza tratando de quitármelo pero fui más rápida que ella

-No me toquen-

-Si no nos lo vas a dar entonces tendré que tomarlo a la fuerza- Agarro un vaso lleno de jugo de bayas- Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, luces muy linda- La chica se paseaba alrededor de mí, agarrando mi cabello y examinándolo- Sería una pena que ¡OOPS!- Soltó en vaso en mi falda, en serio estaba muy molesta pero no quería llegar a los golpes, otra de las que estaban ahí me empujó, pero me detuve, me harte pero eran demasiadas, no podía contra esas estúpidas.

-¡Ya déjenme!- Miré hacia Rodrigo para ver si me daba una mirada, fue en vano, él estaba coqueteando con otra, pero siempre soy muy descuidada, llegó el punto en que no resistí tantos empujones que me caí en donde estaban los bocadillos y el tazón de las bebidas me cayó encima, después aprovecharon el momento para quitarme el collar, ellas ganaron, se desquitaron sobre mí y me quitaron lo más importante que me hacía recordar mi horrible infancia, pero cuando veía el collar, era como si viera a mi padre. Me enojé mucho, me quité el zapato, estaba a punto de lanzárselo pero una mano me lo impidió, no era el chico que esperaba, pero jamás lo olvidaré.

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas, solo son unas tontas, ven párate, voy a conseguirte ropa-

-Gracias- Lo seguí entré en una habitación pero… equivocado, solo habían 2 personas besándose apasionadamente, cerré la puerta rápido y hice un ademan de asco, volví a entrar a otra habitación, y ahí estaba, era un chico castaño, alegre, vestía no tan elegante, pero sus ropas no eran unas cualquieras, él sacaba prendas de vestir y las amontonaba en otra pila.

_From the very start__  
__That you would love me more than her__  
__If i trust in you oh please__  
__Don't run and hide__  
__If i love you too oh please_

-Toma, este vestido es de mi hermana, ella no está aquí así que puedes ponértelo- Al parecer él era el dueño de la casa

-Gracias… perdón por hacer esto… no quiero ser una molestia-

-Repites eso muy a menudo-

-Sí, es que antes mi mamá y muchos me decían que no servía para nada y que lo único que hacía era estorbar-

-Wow es raro que tu mamá te lo diga-

-Sí… bueno iré a cambiarme- Fui al baño pero solo encontré más personas haciendo… bueno, haciendo algo, fui al otro baño, me cambie y me sequé el cabello, cuando salí observé a Rodrigo, seguía hablando con una chica, solo que no era la misma de hace unos momentos, ahora era la chica que se había robado mi collar, volteó y me vio con el vestido, se veía que tenía mucha envidia, en serio era muy hermoso, era fucsia con algunos holanes, y en el abdomen un moño de color mas fuerte con 2 listones más, la noche pasó muy lenta para mi, salimos del lugar, y regresamos a la casa de Rodrigo, jugamos videojuegos, jaja fue muy difícil ganarle, pero gané :D hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 11:30

-¡¿11:30?! Me debo de ir rápido, lo siento adiós-

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para irse?-

-Emm… no, vivo emm… cerca-

-¿Por dónde?-

-Pues… hasta… Cerulean jaja ^^"-

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Cerulean está demasiado lejos como para ir a estas horas de la noche! Mejor ven, pasaras la noche aquí-

-Está bien…- Lo seguí hasta su habitación, preparó una cama en el suelo y se acostó

-Tú dormirás en la cama- Dijo- yo en el suelo, ¿entendido?-

-Está bien…- Los 2 nos acostamos y tratamos de dormir

-No puedo dormir- Mencionó

-Jaja ¿te canto una canción? Vamos, duerme niño duérmete ya o viene el Charizard y te comerá-

-¡No, el Charizard no!- dijo en tono de broma- ¡Mejor duerme conmigo!-

-Ya estás muy grande como para dormir acompañado

-Por eso - Me miró seductoramente y se puso enfrente de mí, quede debajo de él aprisionada por sus codos que eran los que nos mantenían alejados, acto seguido me besó y empezó a bajar cada vez mas y mas hasta llegar a mis pechos-

-Espera- Le dije- ¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer?-

-Claro- Se empezó a quitar su playera dejando solo su pantalón, como estábamos en la oscuridad me quité mi ombliguera, él prosiguió disfrutando uno de mis pezones, mientras yo soltaba gemidos, poco sentí como sus pantalones le quedaban cada vez más apretados, hasta que se los quitó.

-Aquí vamos- fue lo que dije, después sentí como el entraba, solté una lágrima pero no quería que parara, cada vez fue más rápido, solo éramos los 2, iluminados por la luz plateada que reflejaba la luna aquella noche, lo demás fueron gemidos, nuestros nombres en suspiros, supongo que no dejamos dormir a la mamá de Rodrigo, pero quedamos adormilados abrazándonos acurrucados. A la mañana siguiente desperté por el sonido de mi pokegear, era una llamada del Team Rocket, ya que en un momento, fui parte de aquella organización.

* * *

**FIN :D les dije que lo hice mas picoso -3- espero que les haya gustado :D ya saben, dejen sus reviews y contestare el último que me dejaron:**

**Dark rakzo: Por lo de la Cinta focus no sé, he jugado pokémon pero éste Fic lo basé en un juego brasileño de Pokémon, en donde la Cinta focus es un movimiento y es muy bueno.**


	4. La invasión

**Holaaa :D bienvenidos al Fanfic con menos visitas :D okno xD perdón por no subir el 4 capítulo :c no tenia tiempo suficiente (o simplemente, me daba flojera, pero tampoco tenía tiempo xD), está en narración normal, ya no es de Sophie, ya saben lo de siempre sobre la cursiva y el "–" empecemos :D **

**PD: Leer la parte de la invasión con la canción Kashmir de Led Zeppelin :3 **

La invasión

Sophie despertó después de tener una noche muy extraña con Rodrigo, el sonido de su Pokégear la levantó, miró, era de la organización malvada que había atacado a todo Kanto, el Equipo Rocket, ya que en algún momento fue parte de aquel grupo.

-¿Qué quieren? ya saben que renuncié- Dijo tomando el Pokégear

-Pero Sophie, eres de las mejores Rockets, aparte "ella" ya no está más-

-No voy a hacer nada…un momento… ¡se que éramos rivales, pero qué le hicieron!-

-Ella se lo merecía, reveló nuestros planes-

-¡Giovanni, qué le hiciste!-

-No te hablaré de eso, pero te diré que te necesitamos en Vermilion, hoy a las 13 horas-

-¡¿Y qué me harán si no voy?!-

-Piénsalo bien Sophie, tú sabes que te puede pasar lo mismo que a "ella"- Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, entonces empezó a recordar

_-Listo Giovanni, hice todo lo que me encargaste ¡ahora quiero que dejen a mi familia en paz!-_

_-Vamos chiquilla, si fuiste tú la que dijo que odiaba a su familia, aparte, no dejarías que Samantha lo haga por ti ¿o sí?- Samantha era de la misma edad que Sophie, era la típica chica que te hacia la vida imposible, que te superaba en todo, pero las 2 tenían un infortunio, el equipo Rocket atacaba a quien sea, a excepción de los miembros de la organización y sus familias, así que las 2 niñas, desde muy pequeñas, se incorporaron, para poder estar en paz._

_-¡Me arrepiento, solo estaba molesta, y no la odio, si no, no estuviera aquí!-_

_-No importa, solo necesito que hagas esto y tú y tu estúpida familia será libre, suerte que tu eres muy buena con eso del sigilo, por eso te elegí-_

_-Ahora qué-_

_-Ahora- Dijo con lentitud y una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en el rostro del sujeto- tendrás que ir a la compañía Silph Co. Y matar a todo el que se te ponga en frente, luego ir con el presidente de la compañía y robarle la llave de la bóveda, después de eso no te servirá de nada, así que le atravesaras el corazón con esta daga, siempre esperé, para verlo sufrir, el debe pagar por todo lo que me hizo-_

_-¡No, no mataré a nadie, prometiste que eso nunca pasaría, que solo era robar, no lo voy a hacer, renuncio!-_

_-Está bien, solo piensa en tu familia- Sophie se quedó quieta, pero después de un momento, salió corriendo a casa_

-Tendré que ir, no quiero que maten a mi madre como lo hicieron con mi papá- Salió corriendo de la casa de Rodrigo. Cuando llegó a su hogar, se puso su viejo traje de Rocket, claro ahora le quedaba más ajustado, aunque de todos modos así era el traje, salió rápido a Vermilion city, ya sabía ella dónde se debían de encontrar, era en el mismo lugar de siempre, en el subterráneo. Mientras tanto Rodrigo también se despertó, fue por el sonido de su pokégear, solo que él, no era Rocket, él, era un Police.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo necesitamos, en Vermilion city, los Rockets planean atacar, esta es la guerra más grande de Police contra Rockets, ven antes de las 13 horas-

-Ahí estaré-

El momento llegó, solo que cuando Sophie llegó, era demasiado tarde, todos estaban atacando, era imposible el paso, si te movías te podían hacer volar, solo que ella fue más inteligente, usó Surf y se escondió en el agua con su Vaporeon y salió rápido en el muelle con un Rayo hielo congelando al Venusaur de un Police, luego todo se descontrolo, eran muchos pokémon, algunos Politoed, otros Meganium, varios Magneton, un Golem, varios, en verdad, no se podrían contar, todo iba bien, derrotaba a todos de un golpe, pero sus pokémon no tardaron en cansarse, los enemigos estaban a punto de golpearla, pero sonó un crujido.

-¡Donphan, terremoto!- El ataque no iban dirijido a los pokémon que la atacaban, pero aún así los debilitó.

-Es el momento ¡Vapo, Surf!-

-¡Nym, Rayo solar!-

-¡Ninetales, Lanzallamas!-

-¡Octi, Pulpocañón!- Con esto fue más que suficiente para derrotar a los enemigos, a ella le encantaba usar todos sus pokémon, solo que, no se dio cuenta de algo, cada vez llegaban más y más Police, se notaba que estaban preparados, para ser una nueva organización no estaba tan mal, por suerte, a cada Rocket le asignaron un Koffing para poder confundir o huir, claro no le hacía falta ninguno porque su Vileplume podía hacerlo con Pantalla humo, soltó el ataque y siguió corriendo hasta el Centro pokémon, o como ella le decía "cp", al llegar vio mucha gente, todas esperando a que pase la guerra, tenían miedo, les iba a preguntar si necesitaban algo pero la interrumpieron.

-¡Sal de aquí, estúpida Rocket, ¿no estás feliz con lo que pasa afuera?!-

-¡Largo de aquí!- Las personas le gritaban, y sacaban a sus pokémon para hacer una barrera, pero, ella solo quería ayudar

-Solo vengo a decirles que si necesitan algo, podría hacerlo, pero bueno, si no me quieren me iré-

-¡Alto, alto!- Gritó una niñita de cabello marrón- Yo si necesito algo, mi hermanita está afuera y mis papás están peleando- Cuando dijo eso, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, Sophie se identificaba con aquella niña, así que se le acercó.

-Descuida- Menciono poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- La traeré a salvo.

-Gracias- Dijo la pequeña abrazándola rápidamente, Sophie no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de cariño, por eso se quedó estática por un momento y luego correspondió al abrazo.

-Voy por ella- Corrió rápido, pero se llevó una sorpresa al salir, un Donphan la iba a atacar con Desenrollar, pero su Octi tiene buenos reflejos, causando que el pokémon tipo tierra rebotara con la Pistola agua que proyectó.

-¡Rayos!- Se oyó de respuesta, haciendo que Sophie abriera a más no poder sus ojos, pues ella conocía esa voz.

-¡¿Rodrigo?!-

-¡¿Sophie?!-

-¡¿Eres un Police?!-

-¡¿Eres una Rocket?!-

-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!-

-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!-

-Muy bien habla tu primero- Dijo Sophie

-Pues… WOW…esto fue una sorpresa…aparte…- Dijo Rodrigo un poco rojo- Cre-creo que t-te ves se-sexy- Pronunció esto con el rostro como si fuera un tomate

-Emm… gracias… t-tu también estas muy sexy- Cuando mencionó esto se puso en la misma situación que la de Rodrigo, pero claro, era una guerra, no había tiempo para esas cosas, pero, esto es una excepción, pues ya que el chico la besó muy intensamente dejándola en shock, pero luego le encantó sentir sus lenguas juntas y correspondió al beso como lo hizo con la niña y su abrazo, en verdad era un día raro, pero esa sensación se desvaneció por un Rayo hielo que le iba a dar a Rodrigo, así que Sophie lo tuvo que agachar.

-¡WOOW, ¿en serio siempre me debes de salvar?!-

-N-no agradezcas, ahora debo de salir- Entonces Sophie salió corriendo esquivando ataques y cubriéndose de otros con los suyos, pero eran tantos, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a otro lugar, era el gimnasio, así que entró.

-¿Hola? ¿No hay nadie?, que extraño, en Sargento Lurge no está, muy bien debo de irme- Salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia otros edificios, así que decidió entrar, al llegar, empezó a oír unos llantos, había encontrado a la niña, pero, no era solo una, eran varios niños, se les acercó pero al verla ellos se escondían más y lloraban más.

-No se dejen llevar por mi apariencia, solo soy una Police disfrazada- Tenía que mentir, o si no, los niños llorarían más- ahora salgamos de aquí, volvió a salir cuidando de que ningún Police, o peor, Officer, la atacara.

-Rápido,rápido- Les dijo a los niños, para que fueran con ella, pero había perdido su habilidad del sigilo, pues unos pólice la rodearon, pero, ella lo tenía bajo control

-¡Nym, Pantalla humo y luego Danza pétalo a todos!- La gran flor obedeció y derrotó a todos, pero llegaron más, le encantaba hacer esto

-¡Vapo, Surf!- Ese ataque fue dirigido para todos incluyendo a ella y los niños así que tuvo que correr, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de un Arcanine que la atacó con Lanzallamas.

-¡Wrath, pistola agua!- La rana apagó el fuego pero no era lo único, ya que varias casas y edificios también se quemaban, trato de apagarlo, pero eran muchas llamas, así que solo le quedó ir al "cp" porque los niños se podían intoxicar con el humo.

-¡Rápido una enfermera!- Gritó Sophie después de haber llegado al Centro pokémon, pero no había nada, solo habian muchas personas, no sabía qué hacer, así que los llevó al punto más alto del "cp"

-Aquí estarán bien, los voy a cuidar- Pero (siempre debe de haber "peros" :'C), una sombra se apareció detrás de la puerta que habían cerrado

-Jefe, aquí está, y tiene a unos niños con ella-

-Wow Sophie, y pensé que podías ser una gran Rocket, déjala encerrada, supongo que no nos sirve- Se oyó de respuesta

-Entendido- Dijo el sujeto dejándola sola con los chicos

-Iré por algo de comer y beber, ¡ahh! Y por un botiquín, ahora vuelvo- Fue caminando y trató de abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil, trató más y más, pero no lo logró

-No puede ser nos dejaron encerrados- Mencionó- pero cálmense- dijo al ver la situación de los niños, así que sacó a su Koffing y lo mandó volando, claro, no antes sin haber roto la ventana

Mientras tanto Rodrigo:

-¡Donphan, Terrotemblor!

-¡Houndoom, Giro fuego!

-¡Golem, Terremoto!- En verdad se estaba esforzando con sus ataques, pero los Rockets también eran muy buenos, todo iba bien hasta que un Koffing con una nota se le acercó a la cara con una nota que decía "Centro pokémon, último piso, ¡RÁPIDO!", no decía mucho, pues Sophie lo hizo manchando su dedo y escribiendo

-Centro pokémon… no voy a ir, no soy tan tonto como para caer en esa trampa de los Rockets- Koffing iba a volver pero lo atraparon con una red y salieron corriendo los secuestradores.

¡Maldita sea!- Gritaba Sophie, aunque sus gritos se confundían con los sonidos de los ataques- tendré que…- Dijo mirando la ventana- No,no,no,no, no voy a ir por la ventana, tengo un gran miedo a las alturas- Decía eso, pero al ver la condición de los niños se preocupó, así que se quitó los zapatos, ya tenía un plan

-Wrath, Ninetales, quédense aquí, protejan a los niños, con todo lo que puedan, si es que alguien viene, voy a salir un momento- Acto seguido, salió por la ventana, al mirar el suelo no evitó temblar, caminó por el borde de la ventana y luego por el pequeño techo que tenía en Centro pokémon hasta llegar a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, cerró los ojos y se tiró al suelo mientras gritaba-¡Vapo, Hidrobomba! Cuando iba a caer al suelo un gran chorro de agua la detuvo, era su Vaporeon, lanzando aquel ataque.

-Rápido, nos están esperando- Estaba corriendo cuando de repente, el cielo se empieza a cubrir, unos elicopteros llegaron y de ellos empezaron a bajar personas que parecía que tenían una armadura amarilla con negro, caían todos en el suelo y a su lado, muchos pokémon eléctricos, hasta que un sujeto llegó, era el Sargento Lurge.

-Y ahora, para aprovechar éste momento, nosotros, las Leyendas eléctricas, tomaremos en nuestras manos la ciudad de Vermilion, y así, poco a poco, tener a Kanto en la palma de mi mano, prepárense… para…morir- Los Raichu, Electabuzz, Electrode,y demás empezaron a atacar, y también sus versiones varicolor, mucha gente caía, Sophie entró rápido al "cp" muchas personas valientes salían de ahí pero solo lograban teñir el piso más de rojo… no importaba si tenias un Rhydon, un Golem, un Sandslash, ellos siempre ganarían, toda la gente se encontraba en el Centro, pero no había enfermera, por suerte, Sophie tenía a Vapo, que curaba a los tipo agua con su Aqua aro, peo eso no funcionaba, pues no eran ni efectivos con los eléctricos. Las leyendas eléctricas rodearon la ciudad, tenían todo muy bien vigilado, preparados para atacar, entonces Sophie, a lo lejos, pudo ver a 3 personas trataban de escapar, y ella también, así que intentó salir, pero era inútil, el mas de gente era cada vez más grande, hasta que logro salir, y fue con ellos, pero cuando los iba a alcanzar sucedió lo inesperado

-¿A dónde crees que vas chiquita?- Sopie no lo podía creer, estaba enfrente de su muerte. La leyenda, miró a Sophie, notó su cabello ondulado, su traje ajustado y los atributos que tenía, que no era exagerado, pero si tenia buena proporción- ¿Qué tal si olvidamos esto y vamos a mi casa?- Sophie solo lo miró enojada y salió corriendo, pero el chico eléctrico también era rápido así que sacó su Electrode varicolor que fue a parar en frente de Sophie-¿Segura que no quieres?-Dijo más molesto.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Mencionó y le escupió en la cara a la Leyenda

-¡Vas a ver, te darás cuenta de que era mejor ser usada que tener que pasar por esto!- Decía mientras le apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y las mejillas con una mano, después la tiró y cuando la iba a atacar un grito la salvó

- ¡Golem, Terremoto!-

-¡Rhydon, usa lo mismo!-

-¡Sandslash, bucle arena!- Los 3 ataques no golpeaban mucho pero fueron muchas veces las que atacaron

-¡Muy bien acabemos con esto, Vapo, Hidrobomba, luego Agua lodosa, después Rayo hielo!- No eran muy efectivo, pero eran de los mejores que tenia-¡Nym, Ataque de esporas, Gas venenoso, Rayo solar!- Sin embargo los ataques no eran tan fuertes como para bajarlo a la mitad.

-Idiotas, son unos idiotas- Reía La leyenda eléctrica-¡Electrode, descarga!- Los pokémon se quedaron tirados inmóviles, pero en eso, todos las personas salieron.

-¡Rhyhorn, Ataque arena!-

-¡Dewgong, Cola férrea!- Y así, las Leyendas eléctricas fueron vencidas, una por una, pero todo el recorrido dio a parar al gimnasio del lugar donde se encontraba Surge tratando de escapar

-¿A dónde cree que va?- Al decir esto Sophie, el líder de Gimnasio dejó explotar a sus Voltorbs y Electrodes.

-¡Hasta luego inútiles!-Decía el sujeto mientras salía con su helicóptero

-¡Maldito infeliz! Un momento… ¡los niños!- Salió corriendo y al llegar vio que la puerta estaba abierta, los niños fueron sacados de ahí, llevados al hospital, y así se inició la reconstrucción de la ciudad

-Oye Sophie, peleaste muy bien-

-¡Ohh! Rodrigo, gracias, pero tu igual, tu Donphan en serio es fantástico-

-Emm.. t-te quería decir que… si quisieras… emm… pues…-

-¿Salir contigo? Claro-

-O-ok, emmm.. Mañana a las 4:00-

-Muy bien, pues nos vemos mañana, adiós-

**FINN :D perdón por la demora, en serio, pero hasta ahora este es el más largo :Ddejen sus reviews y contestare el único review que me dejaron:**

**No le digas fácil a Sophie :C solo quería entretener a los lectores ficticios :C pero bueno ya que ;)**

**PD: Si les gustó avisen a sus amigos, en serio nadie lee esto u.u**


End file.
